


Don’t leave me tongue tied

by Anewhope303



Series: Femslash February 2021 [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dancing, Drunk Adora (She-Ra), Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, Fluff, Karaoke, Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), Mentioned Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra), Parties, So we can assume something hurts, Underage Drinking, a whole lot of background ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29122836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anewhope303/pseuds/Anewhope303
Summary: Drunk adora can’t dance, and other fluffy high school party antics
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow & Mermista & Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Series: Femslash February 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136930
Kudos: 26





	Don’t leave me tongue tied

Adora was a good student, a stellar athlete, and an amazing girlfriend, but if there was one thing she couldn’t do, it was dance.

But boy, if she didn’t love making a fool of herself at every party she went to.

Catra wasn’t much into the whole high school party thing, but adora and sparkles insisted that she go to at least one before they all graduated. She normally would have refused, but tonight Shadow Weaver was being a real bitch so she needed an out.

She spent most of the time in the corner, checking her phone, staring into her solo cup and people watching. These were more Adora’s friends anyway, and she was feeling a little out of place.

The party was in full swing and everyone was at least a little tipsy. 

Entrapta and her weird boyfriend (or lab partner as she would have called him) had already made at least one random household object explode while loudly yelling “FOR SCIENCE!!”. 

Perfuma was drunkenly flirting with Scorpia, who was blushing furiously in the opposite corner to Catra.

Sea Hawk was drunkenly belting out “wellerman” on the karaoke machine, while bow danced alongside him and Mermista (who was clearly less buzzed) groaned and buried her face in her hands.

After sea hawk finished singing, glimmer took the microphone and started belting out “Tongue tied”, Adora’s favorite song.

Suddenly Adora was A) super drunk, she was so lucky Razz and Mara were cool, Weaver would have had her head if she ever got that wasted, and B) coming right towards her.

She grabbed her arm, which triggered her gay panic hard, and started dragging her to the dance floor. 

“C’mon Catra, dance with me”

With a skeptical eyebrow wiggle, she assented. 

“If you say so, princess”

She started flailing her limbs to the music, and catra couldn’t help giggling at her helpless display. DT had sent her videos of adora dancing before, but they couldn’t capture the sheer adorable ridiculousness of Adora Greyskull attempting to dance.

Suddenly she was grabbing her hands and swinging her in circles (drunk Adora did not know her own strength). This ended with her being dipped and spun off, and they both were laughing.

“I love you, idiot” 

Adora cut her off with a quick kiss.

“Love you too”

She couldn’t help thinking this was like a scene from a cliche teen movie, but as Adora went in for a second, longer kiss, Catra found she didn’t care all that much.


End file.
